


Strength

by girlofgold



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, References to Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlofgold/pseuds/girlofgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His attention is focused on the scar low on her left shoulder blade.</p>
<p>For the Porn Battle using the prompts "lips", "scar", and "touch".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strength

Elijah’s always gentler when he takes her from behind. She’s kneeling in front of him with her legs spread wide and he takes care to go slowly, to be controlled and tender.  
  
He kisses her neck and nibbles on her ear, but most of his attention is focused on the scar low on her left shoulder blade. He kisses it with reverence, his mouth rarely leaving that spot.  
  
She’s not that girl anymore, she remembers telling him when he had asked about it. She refused to tell him who, but it didn’t take him long to deduce who it could have been. She had pleaded with him not to do anything to him. It was a long time ago, she had pleaded, and it did no good digging up the past.  
  
When they’re laying down, the sheets draped only over their lower halves, she closes her eyes and lets him trace the bite mark shaped scar. “Why do you focus on that so much?” she whispers, cursing herself for the small tremor in her voice.  
  
Elijah kisses her throat before whispering in her ear, “That scar is a mark of everything you are, everything you were, and everything you’ve been through, and I admire your strength of courage to be who you are even after having gone through what you have.”


End file.
